Falling In
by Panckles
Summary: "All those nights I stayed awake, thinking of all the ways to make you mine." Cute Auslly song-fic based on "Falling In" by Lifehouse. I suggest you listen to the song before or after reading. Complete.


**Hello Austin & Ally fandom!**

**My second story! I'm excited about this one. Auslly Forever.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or the song "Falling In" by the amazing band Lifehouse.**

_"I can't wait til tomorrow, this feeling has swallowed me whole, and I know that I've lost control."_

It's 12 in the morning, and Austin lay in bed with his eyes shut tightly. Maybe if he shut them tighter, he'd fall asleep, he figures. He just wants to fast forward to tomorrow. Well, technically it already is tomorrow, but y'know.

He's been laying in bed since 9 PM and hasn't fallen asleep once. he can't sleep because he's excited, and scared to death all at the same time.

You see, he had decided that tomorrow was the day.

The day that he'd make Ally his.

He isn't quite sure how yet, but he's determined, cuz this feeling has swallowed him.

It's swallowed him whole.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

"_This heart that I've followed has left me so hollow. That was then, this is now. Yeah, you have changed everything._

He looks over at the clock. 12:08 AM. He sighs. As he tries to fall asleep, he thinks about how he fell into this.

He'd been dating a pretty girl named Kira. Everything seemed great, and Austin thought this is where his heart should be. It's where his heart led him.

But sometimes your heart misleads you.

Kira broke up with him for another guy, breaking Austin's heart.

But broken hearts can be mended.

Ally was the first person he went to. He let it all out, all of the frustration, the hurt...and she listened. She hugged him and, though it may seem wimpy, he cried on her shoulder.

That was when he first noticed how good her hair smelled.

It was nothing but falling from there.

And he didn't have a parachute.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

"_All those nights I stayed awake, thinking of all the ways to make you mine. All those smiles will never fade, you never run out of ways to blow my mind."_

This wasn't the first night he lay awake in the late hours of the night. He's lost a lot of sleep over her. He stays up late, just thinking of ways to make her his. It'd have to be something special, right? Maybe he could serenade her. Did that with Cassidy. Maybe it could be a note? Nah, that's lame. He came up with seemingly hundreds of ideas, but none of them were good enough.

She never ran out of ways to blow his mind, whether it was through music, her beauty, her adorkableness, or anything, so Austin outta blow hers with something really romantic.

Tonight he decided it was time to stop thinking and start doing before someone snatched her up.

He thinks it's amazing no one has yet.

Maybe God agrees that he's meant for her.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A& A

"_I'm standing in your driveway. It's midnight, and I'm sideways. I have to find out if you feel the same. It won't be easy, I have my doubts too, but it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete. Yeah, you feel like home, home to me."_

At 12:15 AM, Austin loses patience. He's not falling asleep, and he can't wait another minute. So he throws on some sweats, hops on his bike, and rides to Ally's house.

He's standing in her driveway now, unsure of how to get her attention. He looks up at her window. He doesn't want to throw rocks, for fear of breaking her window. There's no tree to climb to get to window, and he doesn't want to knock on the front door, considering her father would most likely answer. That'd be awkward.

He notices that her window is open a bit. He smiles to himself and starts singing, hoping she'll hear,

"_There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you..."_

He continues until he sees the window open wider and a tired Ally pokes her head out.

_"Every time I see your face my heart takes off on a high speed chase, don't be scared, it's only love, baby, that we're falling in. I would never do you wrong or let you down or lead you on, don't look down it's only love that we're falling in."_

When he sees her face, it feels like his heart jumps out of his chest. He gestures for her to come out, and a minute later she appears outside in her PJ's and slippers. She walks up to him and stares, waiting for an explanation.

"I couldn't wait," he says.

"For what?" she whispers.

"To make you mine," he says.

She looks down at the ground, and even though it's dark he can tell she's blushing. He lifts her chin up and starts leaning in when she gasps.

"What's wrong?" He asks gently.

"I'm just...scared," she says.

"Don't be. It's only love," he whispers as he captures her lips with his.

And he feels at home, right there with her.

**That's it! My first song-fic. If you have any requested songs to use, I'd love to hear them! Please review, constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.**

**~ Bri (Twitter: Bri_Switchfoot)**

**God is Love.**


End file.
